battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/BFB 2
Note: This is still incomplete. (Smirk) (Smirk) is a recommended character recommended by ThePirhana12. They're basically David but with a smirk instead. 9-Ball 9-Ball is a Recommended Character which was recommended by AwesomecatmanYT. Action Bubble Anvil Apple Applesauce Arrow Atom Atom is a character recommended by cammanb64. He is so small that an arrow and circle have to be drawn to show you where he is. Avocado Bacon Banana Basil Beehive Beret Birthday Bubble Blob Blocky,Eraser, and Pen. Blocky,Eraser, and Pen. is a recommended character recommended by Pizzalover593. He is a mix of Blocky, Eraser, and Pen. Blue face. Blue face. '''is a character recommended by thedarklorf. He is the last recommended character to appear on screen. He only appears for a split second, so Donut mostly obstructs him. According to his recommender, thedarklorf, he/she enjoys dancing alot. Blue Needle '''Blue Needle is a recommended character that was recommended by Realcodyjnutt. Brain Brain is a recommended character recommended by TrollerPilotXIV. Briefcase Boxie Bunk Bed Candle Cappy Cartridgey cat face cat face is a character recommended by s_floyd. He is Yellow Face with a cat mouth and cat ears. Cereal Bowl Chair Chalky Charcoal Chicken Bucket Chips Chocolate Chip Clover coffee cup Chips Churro Churro is a recommended character that was recommended by RGuy98. He is a contestant on the object show Next Top Thingy. Crossy Crossy is a recommended character that was recommended by Jay28jay2. Although, she is green, her original design was brown. Cup David's Alter Ego Downvote See: Arrow Duffel Bag DVD Emerald Book Erlenmeyer Euro Evidence Bag Evil Gelatin Evil Marker Evil Marker is the evil version of Marker, Evil Marker appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Fairy Floss Fez Fish Fishbowl Flamethrower Font Font is a recommended character recommended by Sardobomb. Strangely, they aren't the usual object with limbs and a face. It's just the word Font. Fork Frozen Yogurt Furnace Fweeby Dude Fweeby Dude is a character recommended by Chinese-mustard-owl. He is just a neon green version of David. gas can Gifty Goldy Gravestone Green Rocky Green Rocky is a recommended character that was recommended by edencudak. He is a green recolor of Rocky. He appeared when Donut was being flung to Team Ice Cube!. Gumstrip Hand Gel Handheld Handheld is a character recommended by ThePlungeTakers. It is a BFDI DDSs from A Leg Up in the Race. Headphones HEARING AID Ice cream Ice Cube Speaker Box Jalapeño Kiwi Krystal Lemon Lily Lilypad lime Donut Loaf Lose Token Magic Wand Marble Soda Mechanical Pencil Mechanical Pencil '''is a character recommended by Numberscrub. It is a hybrid of Roboty and Pencil. Melody Minty Mirror Mr. Invisible '''Mr. Invisible is a character recommended by TheBestMaybe. There is a possibility of him being related to Nonexisty. Nail Polish Notes onigirl Patty Pawny Pea Pearl/Oyster Pebble Pencil Pouch penny Perfume Perfume is a recommended character who was recommended by Switfpenguin78. Pistachio Pistachio was recommended by kitkatyj. Ping Pong Pizza Platinum Plug Pretzel They are the only faceless character so far. pocketbook Quartz Raisin Bagel Red Pen richard richard is a character recommended by Satyarichard. He is a gold version of David. RJ Kumar RJ Kumar is a recommended character who was recommended by RjGunner111. Root Beer Root Beer is a recommended character who was recommended by thetgrodz. They are a mug of root beer. Scarfy Sippy Sharp Shrimp Tempura Shrub Slimy Snow Gear Softball Spongy's Mother (Spongette) Spraypaint Sticky Notes Stopwatchy Stump Sun Sunflower Seed Surf Board Sword Sword is a recommended character recommended by AidanH6. They are a combat knife with a anime-esque face and limbs. Despite the name, it is actually a combat knife, not a sword. Syrup Synthesizer Tack Tape Tea Bag Tea Bag is a recommended character by DyamicHiccup. Like Bell, they are hung on a string and are limbless. Tetherbally Tetherbally is a recommended character by Yellow-chippy-kitty. Despite appearing limbless, his creator has drawn him with limbs. Trash Can Triangle Toffee Tomato Toonie TWOWBot Vasey Watermelon Watery Western Sahara white firey Windmill Wishlist Woody's Cousin Yellow Watermelon Yoyleberry Yoyle Spoon Trivia * Cartridgey's design is most likely based off of an NES Cartridge. * Fweeby dude is based on fweeby, a user and moderator on the Object Show Community discord. * While it may not be confirmed for sure, Sword's appearance may be based off of the Buster Sword, the sword used by Cloud Strife in the Final Fantasy series. Category:Recommended Characters